Finding You Again
by TrueLove67
Summary: His biggest regret was ever leaving her behind. Four years later can they get past their insecurites and resentment? Can he find his way back into her heart? Can she let him in after all this time? FINALLY UPDATED 03/15/08!
1. Prolouge

_**Hey guys, I've decided to take a chance and post another story. I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I'm really excited to finally write it out and see where it goes. Please R/**__**R !**____****_

_**Introduction:**_

_**Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott and Haley James used to be the best of friends. The three were inseparable ever since the early days of kindergarten. As close as Haley was with Lucas, everybody could see the undeniable connection that she and Nathan shared. The two knew every detail about the other and would do anything to protect them. But what happens when high school popularity gets in the way of friendship? Social boundaries as well as the introduction of new characters begin to separate the pair. With a little help from Lucas, can they find their way back to the love they were once bounded by? Or is it too late?**_

**Prologue****What**** used to be...**

**Flashback**

_Haley knocked on the wooden door, swallowing hard when she heard his voice echo through from the other side. _

_"Come in" _

_She pushed the door open and stepped inside, not bothering to close it behind her. _

_Nathan was seated at his desk, his focus on the computer screen in front of him. She could see the tension sink into his shoulders when he realized it was her, and she sighed. _

_"What do you want?"_

_"I guess I deserved that" Haley sat on the edge of his bed, his back still facing her. An awkward silence settled through the room and after a few minutes Haley felt as if she would suffocate if something didn't break it. _

_"I'm sorry" _

_Nathan sighed frustrated and logged off the computer. He spun around in his chair, his eyes connecting with a nervous looking Haley. "I don't understand why you freaked out. You're the one always telling me to go after my dreams and not to let anything stand in the way. And the one time I do you bite my head off and tell me I'm not good enough" He paused, running a hand through his black hair anxiously. "I mean really, does that make any sense to you? I'm always there for you and the one time I need you to tell me I'm doing the right thing, this is how you act" _

_Haley sat still, her eyes downcast __not being__ able to meet his. The guilt was starting to settle in overdrive, and the knots in her stomach were making it unbearable. _

_"Look Haley, I'm tired so if you're not going to say anything could you just leave so ..." Nathan started but was cut off by Haley. _

_"I'm sorry about what I said okay?!" She exclaimed, jumping up off the bed and pacing around the room. "I didn't mean any of it" Haley shook her head, and took a deep breath before stepping closer to Nathan. "I'm so proud of you. You're finally going to let everyone see how talented you are, and I couldn't be happier for you. I know you're going to be great."_

_Nathan smiled slightly at her words. "Then what's going on?" _

_"I'm scared" She admitted quietly. She was standing in front of him now, their knees touching as he was still seated in his desk chair. "I'm scared that basketball will bring you into this whole new world, and there won't be room for me in it" _

_"Hales..." _

_"Just let me say this, please?" She asked and Nathan nodded signaling for her to continue. _

_"You know how most of the guys on the team act, and I just don't want you to change into that. You mean everything to me Nate, and I'm just scared of losing you" Haley shook her head and laughed slightly. "God I'm like the most selfish person ever, huh?"_

_Nathan stood and reached his hand out, gently wiping away the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. "Haley you know how much I love basketball right?"_

_She nodded._

_"Well it doesn't come anywhere close to how much I love you. Basketball is just a game, and __me__ joining the team won't change that fact. I'm playing because I miss being on the same team as Lucas. __When he started playing for the team, that didn't change your friendship with him.__ You guys are still as close as ever. And it will be the same for us. You will always be in my life Haley, no matter what, nothing will ever change that. You're my best friend, you'll always come first" Nathan finished with a smile and laughed when Haley threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. _

_"Promise it will always be me and you?" _

_"I promise" He whispered as he returned the hug and left a light kiss on her temple. _

**End of flashback**

And he had kept his promise, for awhile at least.

_**Okay, **__**So**__** this was really just a teaser to see if you guys would be interested in the story. What did you think? Should I continue? Please reply and let me know! **__****_


	2. My Story

_**Hey guys, I'm back here with an update. **__**Thanks to everybody who replied to the first chapter, your reviews meant a lot to me!**__** I hope you like this chapter! **__**x0**_

_****__****__**A/**__**N :**__**This**__** chapter is through **__**Haleys**__** point of view, and it's basically just the set up for the rest of the story. There's not much **__**Naley**__** in this chapter, just an overview of their history. Please give it a chance, the **__**Naley**__** will come in the following chapter. **_

_****__** I think the only thing you need to know for right now is that **__**Karen and Andy are married, and are Lucas' and Nathans' parents**__**. Everything else will be explained in this chapter, and throughout the following chapters. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**My Story**_

The rest of freshman year was like nothing had changed. The only thing that was different was instead of spending Thursday nights at the movies I spent those watching Nathans games. He looked so happy on the court with Lucas, and I was happy for him. He was living his dream, and it was amazing to see it all unfold. That summer was supposed to be filled with days of lazing around the beach and just hanging out with one another. And then my parents were taking Lucas and Nathan with us to California to visit my older sister Taylor while she had some time off from college. That was the plan anyway, but they both had gotten accepted to this really prestigious basketball camp called High Flyers. So they went to their camp, and I went with my parents to California.

Seeing Taylor again was really great, despite the age difference between us we still remained close. As good as it was to see her though I still missed Lucas and Nathan. Especially Nathan. When I got back to Tree Hill, I waited anxiously for them to come home. They were due back the week before school started, and I made sure I was the first one to see them after they arrived from the airport. When they walked through the door, they both looked like they could be Calvin Kline models or something. They each had bulked up a lot over the summer; I guess 8 weeks of nonstop practice has that effect. Along with Nathans new found muscles, he also adapted a new attitude. It seems that at High Flyers, people treated him more or less as a god. He was the only freshman ever admitted, after all. Instead of leaving his new status behind, he brought it home with him. Suddenly there were girls pawning over him all the time, and guys wanting to be his best friend. Lucas had always been used to all the attention, but his popularity sky rocketed as well. Suddenly they were the new it boys. The Hott Scotts.

I guess that's when things started to change.

After school started back up and me and Nathan were in our sophomore year, with Lucas in his junior year things only changed more. My friendship with Nathan became strained to say the least. Suddenly he had new obligations then his best friend; I guess I couldn't really blame him. If I was getting invited to all the weekend parties, and asked to sit with the so called cool people at lunch, I wouldn't let someone stand in the way of that. A few months into the year, he started dating Rachel Gatina. She was head cheerleader, and one of the most popular girls in school. I would have been happy for him, except to say that the girl hated me was the understatement of the decade. Her opinion of me couldn't have interested me any less, but somehow it began rubbing off onto Nathan. Whenever we would see each other he would be on me about trying out for cheerleading or joining a sports team. He said he just wanted me to experience new things, make more friends. But I knew he was staring to become embarrassed of me. After all, how could a Hot Scott be best friends with plain old Haley James? I told him that I wasn't going to change who I was just because he didn't like my social status. Somehow it escalated into a fight about Rachel and how we never hang out anymore; I told him his choice was simple. Me or her. The next night he didn't show up for our usual Thursday night movie. The day after that he walked passed me in the hall like I wasn't even there. And by the end of sophomore year, we were like complete strangers. Needless to say, he chose her.

I had lost my best friend, and it was Lucas who helped me to deal with that fact. Unlike Nathan who got lost in the stereotypes of high school, Lucas stayed true to himself. Sure, he indulged in his popularity every so often, but he never left my side. My junior year came and went and Nathan and I didn't utter a single syllable to one another. If it wasn't for Lucas I honestly don't know where I would be right now. He helped me in so many ways; I don't think I could ever repay him. We became inseparable up until the day he left for college. He got accepted to UCLA on a basketball scholarship, and was majoring in literature. I was happy for him, he deserved the world and it seemed as if he was getting it. When he left, I was scared that it was happening all over again. That I was once again losing a best friend, but Lucas promised he would call and come visit every chance he got. And this Scott kept his promise. It was ironic in a way, I felt closer to Lucas who was on the other side of the country, then I did to Nathan who was just down the block. That summer went by pretty fast; I visited Taylor who had just finished up college and was moving in her with her fiancé Kyle. The two had been high school sweethearts and stayed together though all four years of college without a single break up, everybody knew to expect wedding invitations so when he proposed, it was no big surprise. I was happy for her; she was living out her fairy tale life.

When I returned to Tree Hill, I was left to face my senior year alone. Don't get the wrong idea about me, it's not like I didn't have any friends. I did. I just didn't have the connection with them that made everything seem okay no matter what. The kind of connection I had developed with Lucas, and once had with Nathan. Speaking of Nathan, he and Rachel had been dating on and off ever since sophomore year. From what I heard through the gossip mill was that they hooked up, broke up, dated other people, and then hooked up again. It seemed to always come back to them being together in the end though. As for basketball, he was at the top of his game. He had scouts looking at him from every state and colleges' making him offers to play for them. The way he was going, he would follow in Lucas' footsteps of getting a basketball scholarship. It's not like I particularly cared about this information but I didn't live under a rock. Everywhere I went in school it seemed somebody was talking about him. Not to mention that I was still extremely close with Karen and Andy, so the topic was bound to come up. Even if I wouldn't admit it aloud, I was happy his dreams were coming true. His life seemed to be perfect at any given moment.

Mine on the other hand was starting to fall apart. My parents were fighting more than normal which made the 3 floor estate feel smaller than a studio apartment. They fought about every possible thing, from their failing marriage to what Mom had cooked for dinner. I started to dread going home and having to deal with all their yelling, so I picked up every extra shift at the café that I possibly could; which wasn't hard because it helped Karen out a lot with the holiday rush. I figured that it was just a typical period that people went through when they were married for so long. I mean they were bound to start fighting sometime right? I thought if I just gave them their space, it would pass. But it didn't. I came home one night after a double shift at the café to find a note taped to the counter.

_I love you, Haley_

Those were the four words scribbled across the small piece of stationary paper. Four simple words and they changed my life forever. It's weird how something so incredibly small can have such a drastic impact. I found my father in his study later that night; he was sitting at his desk with a glass of wine in hand. I could see her wedding ring resting on the cherry wood and when our eyes connected, and I saw the raw pain reflecting through them; I knew she wasn't coming back.

My emotions were a mess after that night. I hated her for leaving, but at the same time I just wanted her to come home so I could hug her one more time. I was either crying or breaking things. And just when I thought it couldn't possibly get any worse it did. Dad started drinking more and more. He went from having a glass of scotch while he worked in his office, to drinking the whole bottle before dinner. I guess it was his way of dealing with the fact that his wife of 27 years had just left him. He was drinking through the pain. I thought that once he came to terms with it, he would go back to normal and I would get my Dad back. Because honestly I needed him then more than ever. But he didn't. The drinking got to the point where he was barely able to function anymore. I tried to talk to him about it, try to explain how I needed him but instead of listening he did something that I never in my life thought he would.

He hit me.

The next day he apologized profusely and swore he never would again. He promised things would get better, but then again promises don't mean anything when you're too drunk to see straight and it's still before noon. This proved to be true, because the next night he hit me again. By this time it was Christmas and Lucas was home one break. When he came over I told him about my Mom leaving last week. He asked why I didn't call and tell him sooner, and I just said it was because I was trying to figure things out on my own. When he asked how I got the bruise under my eye I thought about saying how I bumped into a cabinet, but something compelled me to tell him the truth. And I did. As soon as the words left my mouth he went ballistic, yelling how I had to turn him into the police and how I couldn't stay here. Thankfully my father wasn't home at the moment. I managed to calm Lucas down and explain how it only happened once and it was because he was drunk and having a hard time dealing with my Mom. I felt guilty about lying to him but I had no choice. If the police got involved they would take him away and I would be completely alone. I couldn't let that happen. Lucas made me swear to him that if my Dad ever hit me again that I would call him and then the police. I promised. After that he held me, he let me cry on his shoulder and vent about how I felt like I was losing control of my life. He told me that he would always be there for me no matter what, and I believed him.

Christmas came and the Scotts celebrated together. Both Karen and Lucas invited me to join, but I politely declined. I couldn't face Nathan. So I stayed home with the Christmas tree that for the first time didn't hold presents under it, while my Dad drank in his office. Lucas left a few days after, citing he had to get back to practice. He made me promise once again that I would call him if I needed anything, and once again I did. Taylor and Kyle came down right after New Years to visit. They had spent the holidays with Kyle's family and in that moment I was so envious of my sister. She was gaining a new family while her old one completely fell apart. When I first told her about Mom leaving she offered to come home that same day, but I told her there was no need. I told her that we were handling things here and we would see her when she originally planned to come. I didn't want her dropping everything in her life for us. My dad didn't deserve it, and I didn't need it.

The week that they stayed with us was nice. Kyle was even sweeter then I remembered and I was excited that in a few months I would officially be able to call him my brother in law. Jimmy still hit me every night. I refused to call him Dad anymore, because this man who drinks constantly and hits his youngest daughter isn't my father. I broke my promise by not calling Lucas, but I didn't feel guilty about it because I knew the moment he found out he would fly out here to be with me, to protect me. And I didn't want him putting school and basketball on hold because of me. It wasn't fair to him and I would never ask that of him. So each night when we spoke on the phone and he said _"So things are still okay at home?"_ I simply agreed. The bruises were getting harder to cover up but I managed and nobody suspected anything.

As the year progressed I found a new friend in Peyton Sawyer. She was a cheerleader which is probably why we never really talked before. We had the same Trig class 3rd semester and she asked if I could help her out on some of the problems. I agreed and soon after that we found that we had a lot in common. My first assumption of her being just another brainless blonde cheerleader was entirely wrong. She was amazingly talented at drawing and held a deep passion for music. We became close and I found that I liked having a female friend. I was so used to only hanging out with Nathan and Lucas, it was nice to be able to talk about shopping and what boys we thought were cute. Even though Peyton might not know it, she got me through some of my hardest days.

College letters began arriving and when I got my acceptance letter to UCLA on a full academic scholarship I couldn't have been happier. I called Lucas within the next second and told him the good news, he said he always had faith that I would get in. UCLA was really the only school I wanted to get into. I would be with Lucas and it would give me a chance to move to the same state as my sister and Kyle. Not to mention that Peyton had also gotten accepted, it was the perfect school. Me and Peyton were supposed to go out that night and celebrate but she had gotten a phone call from her Dad. He worked over seas on a fishing boat and they never really got a chance to talk much, so of course I understood when she took a rain check on the celebrating. It didn't alter my mood one bit though, I was the happiest I think I've ever been. In a few short months I would be starting at one of the best colleges in the country with Peyton and my best friend at my side. And needless to say getting out of Tree Hill and away from Jimmy was a cause for celebration all on its own. Nothing could ruin my happiness. School was officially over and I was valedictorian. Graduation was only a few days away and Lucas was coming down to watch it. Taylor and Kyle were even coming. I was never so anxious before.

And then it happened.

Jimmy had come home drunk as usual but something was different this time. He was angry. He came into my room and was yelling about how I was going to leave him now, just like my mother. I tried to run out but I couldn't, he blocked my way each time. I was never so sacred before. The look in his eyes it was so, dark. He hit me and I fell backwards onto the bed, I expected him to turn and stumble away just like every time before. But instead he came closer. He hit me once again and I tried to scream but his hand came down to cover my mouth. The next thing I knew he was on top of me and my arms were pinned above my head. The next few minutes after that are all a blur. I remember when he was finished he just walked away, like nothing had happened. I remember putting my clothes back on and running out of the house as fast as I could. I remember seeing him passed out on the couch as I made my way towards the door. Somehow I ended up on the Scotts doorstep and without hesitation I knocked, knowing Karen and Andy weren't coming back from Charlotte until tomorrow night.

The door opened and Nathan stood on the other side. _"I really need you, Nate"_ I remember saying as I choked back my sobs. He stepped towards me and I thought he was going to hug me, be there for me like he was when we first started high school. Instead he gently pushed the hair out of my face before leaving a soft kiss on my head and whispering _"You have Lucas now"_in my ear. That was the last thing he said before he walked passed me and got into his car before disappearing down the driveway and into the darkened road. Before I could even contemplate what had just happened, Lucas had me in his arms. I was sobbing again by that time and he gently rocked me back and forth as we both sunk to the floor. I didn't have to utter the words of what happen, I could tell he knew. He just kept whispering that it was going to be okay because he would protect me now. And he did.

The next day Lucas helped me pack all my stuff up into two piles. One of what I would be taking with me to California and one of what I would be putting into storage. We loaded all of the boxes into Nathans Ford Explorer, which he had borrowed. I was hoping to be out of the house before Jimmy came home, but we weren't. I remember that as soon as he walked in the door, half drunk, Lucas lunged at him. He just kept punching him and calling him a bastard. After a minute Jimmy began to hold his own and started throwing punches back at Lucas. I remember running up to them and trying to pull them apart, but just getting shoved aside in the process. I was screaming at them to stop and when they finally broke apart I grabbed Lucas' hand and tried to pull him out of the house; pleading with him to just let it go. As we were stepping through the doorway I gave Jimmy one last look. He had cuts all over his face and his hand was placed over his ribs. I hated him with every cell in my body. I hated him for making my Mom leave. I hated him for hurting me. I hated him for making me lie to Lucas. I hated him for destroying our once perfect family. He stared at me and when he opened his mouth as if to say something, I walked out. I moved in with Peyton that night, telling her I had a falling out with my father. She was more than welcoming.

I along with Peyton, Nathan, Rachel and the rest of the senior class graduated that Sunday. While I was giving my customary Valedictorian speech, my eyes locked on Lucas and despite everything that I had been though that year, I felt safe. When the time came for all the graduates to throw their caps up in the air, I stood with Peyton and we laughed uncontrollably because we were so excited. We shared a hug and she whispered in my ear _"Congratulations, you're free__." _She gave me a knowing look and I simply smiled. She was right. As Peyton went to talk with some friends from cheerleading, my eyes found Nathan. He was standing a few feet away and our eyes instantly connected. I didn't realize how much I missed him until that moment. All I wanted to do was run over and hug him, feel his arms wrap around me and for him to kiss my cheek like he used to do. But I knew none of that would happen.

Lucas appeared in front of me and I jumped into his arms. He picked me up and spun us around, our laughter filling the air. When I looked back to the spot where Nathan had been, he was gone. Taylor and Kyle came up to us and they each gave me a hug. When my sister inquired about where our father was I shrugged and rattled off some excuse about him working. I never did tell Taylor about anything that had happen between Jimmy and me. Our father was her hero, she was daddy's little princess; and I would never take that away from her. Karen and Andy made their way over next and they too gave me a hug. They congratulated me on being valedictorian and went on to say how happy they were I would be attending the same college as Lucas.

He along with Karen, Andy, Taylor and Kyle all wore smiles of pride on their faces. As did I. I was proud of myself. I was proud that I had enough strength to get through this nightmare of a year. It gave me the confidence that I needed to believe in myself. High School ended but my story hasn't. Next week I'm off to Italy for the summer with Peyton. After that it's UCLA where I'll major in literature with Lucas while Peyton studies art. As for Nathan? He has gotten a full ride for basketball to Duke, UNC, and UCLA. It's undecided which school he'll attend. I truly wish him the best of luck in life. At the end of the week I'm leaving Tree Hill along with everything in it behind. I'm going to start over in a new place, with new people. It's time to make new memories, time to let everything go that once held me back. Little did I know the one boy I wanted to leave in my past, would be the boy to make my future.

So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please Review! x0


	3. Meet Your New Rommate

_**Hey guys, **__**Heres**__** the second chapter! I know it's not much **__**Naley**__**, but starting next chapter there will be, I promise! Please R/R :**__**)Thanks**__** to everybody who replied to the first chapter, your reviews mean a lot! **__**x0**_

**Chapter 2**

**Meet Your New ****Roomate**

To sum up a summer in Italy with your best girl-friend in one word was nearly impossible. The only thing Haley could come up with was amazing. The simple word didn't do it justice though. The week after graduation Haley and Peyton said their good byes to Tree Hill and boarded a plane to Italy. After spending two months having the time of their life, they landed in California a week before school started, eager to start their college careers. Haley waved one last time to Peyton, watching as she disappeared through the doors of her dorm building, her suitcases rolling in behind her. As she sat back in the cab Haley handed the driver a small piece of paper with the address she had scribbled down earlier that day. He nodded, and within 15 minutes they pulled up to a large apartment complex.

"Thank you so much" Haley smiled gratefully at the middle aged man and handed him a $20.

The cab driver placed the last of her 3 suitcases down on the carpeted floor next to the door. He smiled back at her, accepting her generous tip. "Good luck with everything here" He waved goodbye and walked back down the hallway and into the elevator.

Haley took a deep breath as she stared at the white door in front of her. The gold 2303 reflected the hallway light, making it glimmer. Her small fist connected with the door once, twice and finally she could hear footsteps coming closer. A moment later Lucas appeared in the doorway dressed in loose fitting jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. A smile stretched across his perfect lips and his blue eyes seemed brighter than ever.

Before she could stop herself Haley barreled towards him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck as he picked her up off the floor, spinning her around. Their laughter filled the quiet apartment and after a moment he became still, letting her slide back to the ground.

"God, I missed you" She breathed, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I can tell" He teased before pulling her back into a tight embrace, happy to have his best friend back in his arms. As he pulled back, his eyes roamed over her body taking in every inch. Her black pumps elongated her tight jean clad legs; her black halter had risen up exposing a portion of her tanned flat stomach. Her highlighted auburn hair fell in soft waves down her back and her brown eyes glinted in shades of amber. Italy had definitely done her good.

"Haley you look amazing"

Her cheeks tinted with a crimson blush and she smiled lightly. "Still the relentless charmer I see"

Lucas chuckled. "Of course"

She linked her arm within his and stepped further into the apartment. As she surveyed the room, her mouth dropped open in awe. The glossy hardwood floors extended throughout the large living room, and there were sliding glass doors that led to a small balcony, providing a gorgeous view of the ocean.

"This is unbelievable" She wasn't expecting anything like this, not at all. This was so glamorous, so perfect. Ever responsible Haley James got so caught up in her European escapade that she had put off securing a dorm room until the last minute. When she finally took the time to get all the information, there were no rooms available. She could afford a low budget apartment but being half way around the world she couldn't exactly go apartment shopping. Haley called Lucas in the midst of a panic attack and he had mentioned that he knew of an apartment she could stay in. He said a friend of his was looking for a roommate and he thought she would really love the apartment. Haley jumped at the opportunity, without even asking for details. It was either that or she would be living in a cardboard box for her fist semester.

"And it's only the living room" Lucas winked, guiding her through the rest of the apartment. From the living room a hallway led into a spacious kitchen, the white washed cabinets contrasting all the stainless steel appliances. The first door further into the hallway was a small standard bathroom. The next door lead into a large bedroom and opposite that door sat another bedroom.

"Lucas did I ever mention how much I love you?" She squealed. "This is the most amazing apartment I have ever seen, there is no way I'm giving it up"

"I knew you would like it"

"So tell me about my roommate, how did you guys meet?"

"I've known him for awhile" Lucas answered uneasily.

"Well you guys definitely have basketball in common, the only time I've ever seen this much basketball stuff was when I was in your room" Haley laughed, looking around the living room once again. There were various basketball posters hanging on the far wall opposite the television, and several boxes that were still yet to be unpacked had 'Basketball' scribbled across the top in black marker.

"Yeah, I guess you can say he's into basketball. He's on the team here"

"So did he just move here from another apartment or something? Or is he a freshman?" Haley asked, curious to know more about her roommate. The thought of living alone with a guy she had never met before unsettled Haley, but then again she wasn't in any position to complain. Besides maybe he would be hot.

"He's a freshman"

She nodded, happy to have someone her own age that she could make the transition into college with. As she glanced around the room once more, taking everything in, something caught her eye. Haley stepped towards the pile of boxes and pulled out a picture that was partially sticking out. It was a photo of Karen, Andy and Lucas on Lucas' graduation day.

"Why does he have a picture of you guys?" Haley asked confused as she held up the picture so he could see.

Lucas remained silent before letting out a long sigh.

Well here goes nothing

"Haley listen - -"

"Lucas, whose stuff is in front of the door?"

The voice echoed throughout the apartment and Haley's breath caught in her throat at the sound of it.

"Nathan" She breathed her voice soft and low.

Nathans' head shot up at the familiar voice. "Hales?" Her nickname slipped off his tongue before he could stop himself and his mouth slightly opened at the sight of her. She looked so different. The girl standing in front of him looked as if she had just stepped off a fashion runway, while the girl he remembered from high school would have never been seen wearing a shirt like the one she currently sported.

Lucas looked between his brother and best friend, anxious to see what would happen next. When the room filled with an awkward silence he shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"So, uh, surprise?" He offered with a slight laugh, hoping to ease some of the tension away.

Haley's eyes stayed connected on Nathan. He looked different, better than last time she saw him. He had bulked up more over the summer which was evident by how his black polo clung tightly to his abs and biceps. His jeans hung loosely on his hips and his black hair was shorter. The only thing that remained exactly the same, were his eyes. His blue eyes still sparkled. And they still made her heart skip a beat. At that moment Haley tore her eyes away from him, unable to handle his suffocating stare.

"I can't believe you" She bit, turning her fiery brown eyes onto Lucas. She swallowed hard trying to keep her emotions at bay. Whenever she was around him it was like getting caught in a rip tide. So many emotions flooded her at once and she could barley control them.

Nathan shook his head, finally coming out of his daze. His eyes widening at the realization that Haley was indented to be his new roommate. He cleared his throat and attempted to speak, but Lucas spoke before he had the chance.

"Haley don't be mad, I was just trying to help" He could see the anger in her eyes and suddenly it didn't feel like the best idea anymore.

"This is your way of helping?!" She dropped the picture that she was still holding back into the box and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah it is. Look you need a place to live and you..." Lucas turned to look at his brother. "..Need somebody to pay half the rent. It's a solution to everybody's problem"

"The only thing us living together would do, is make more problems" Haley sighed.

"I don't think it's a good idea" Nathan finally spoke up.

"Fine then what are you going to do? Mom and Dad aren't going to give you any more money and you can't afford the rent on your own. Either you get a roommate or you're going to have to find another place to live. And do you really think you're going to be able to find a roommate on such short notice?" Lucas threw the questions out, trying to get Nathan to understand that this was his only option.

"Whatever. I need to take a shower" He turned his attention to Haley, ignoring the urge to walk closer to her. "If you want to stay here, then it's fine. If you don't then I'll figure something out. I don't care either way" With that, he walked past the both of them and down the hallway disappearing into the bathroom. He couldn't stand being in the room anymore, the tension felt as if it was suffocating him.

"Haley everything about this apartment is perfect. First of all its huge, you can afford your part of the rent, it's close to school, there's a million places within walking distance that you could get a job at, and the simple fact that there's a week left until first semester starts and there's no way you're going to find anything else"

"You're right it is perfect, except for the fact that Nathan would be my roommate. I mean really Lucas what the fck were you thinking?!" Haley yelled not caring if Nathan heard her not. She was beyond pissed at this point. She trusted Lucas completely with finding her an apartment while she was in Italy, and this is what he does.

_Unbelievable_

"I was thinking that I would help my best friend and brother out at the same time! Jesus Haley" Lucas shouted back, annoyed that he was getting yelled out when he was only trying to help. He knew it wouldn't be easy getting Haley to agree to this, but she wasn't even giving it a chance.

"You didn't help me! You completely screwed me over! Why didn't you tell me that Nathan was living here? Because you knew I would never agree to it! Now what am I suppose to do?" She threw her hands up frustrated.

_Cardboard box, here I come_

"You guys used to be best friends Haley, is it that big of a deal if you share a living space for a few months?"

"Used to be" Haley repeated. "Did you miss the part where we haven't talked in over two years?! Lucas you know how hard it was for me seeing him every day and knowing he chose high school popularity over me. You know how much time I spent crying over the fact that we weren't friends anymore. This was my chance to finally let go, to move on from everything that had to do with him. Damn it Lucas did you think about my feelings at all?!" Haley wiped angrily at the tears that were trickling down her soft cheeks. She hated that he could still do this to her, that he could still get to her. She was supposed to be over him. They hadn't spoken the entire summer not to mention that last two years, and now here she was crying because he had been in the same room as her.

The guilt began settling into his stomach and he mentally slapped himself. How he ever thought this would be a good idea was beyond him in that moment. All he could focus on was how his best friend was falling apart because of something that was entirely his fault. His intentions were good of course, yet that didn't change anything.

"I'm sorry" Lucas apologized sincerely, stepping closer to her and taking her hands within his. "I really was just trying to help. I thought that if you guys could spend some time together, without all the high school drama, maybe it would help and things could get better for the two of you. Not to mention that it seemed to solve everybody's living problems"

"I really do love the apartment" Haley chuckled through her tears.

"Then stay Hales. It won't be that bad I promise. Look with Nathans basketball practice and all the parties he'll be going to and all the extra classes you're going to be taking, and I already know you'll have a job by the end of the week; you guys will barely see each other. Plus I'll be close by so if you ever need me, I'll be right here" Lucas smiled slightly. "Just give it a chance"

Haley's eyes connected with Lucas' and she knew he was right. She was taking more classes then most freshmen, and she planned to get a job if not two so she could pay for everything she would need. Plus she knew how hard practice had been for Lucas freshman year; no doubt it would be just as hard for Nathan. Maybe it could work. She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll try it out"

_Could she really live with the boy she used to be best friends with? The boy she was hopelessly in love with since forever? __The boy that walked away and left her behind?_

_**So what did you guys think? Good or Bad? Please review! **__**x0**_


	4. Box Of Memories

Hey guys, here's chapter 3. I hope you like it . Thanks to everybody who replied to chapter 2, it means a lot! x0

_ So I'm wondering if you guys want to see __Brucas__ and __Jeyton__ or Bake and __Leyton__ Please let me know so I can start working on the relationships! _

"Ugh, you suck" Haley growled into her phone as she balanced it between her ear and shoulder. She signed her name on the corresponding line and handed the clip board back to the mover. Today was the day she was getting all of her remaining stuff delivered to the apartment.

It had been two days since she officially moved in with Nathan and to say things were awkward was the understatement of the millennium. They had kept out of each other's way as much as possible, but the tension seemed to be layered around the apartment. Lucas and Peyton had both assured them it was just going to take some time to get used to, but Haley wasn't so sure.

Lucas was supposed to help her carry everything up and get it organized but he called at the last minute saying he couldn't make it because his coach was starting practice early and he couldn't miss it. For all returning players basketball practice started the week before school, and all new played had scheduled practice starting the opening day.

"I'm sorry Hales, but there's nothing I can do. I'll get there as soon as possible" He apologized again, feeling guilty to leave her hanging, but at the same time not being able to do anything about it. It was mandatory that all players had to attend practice, even if it was impromptu.

Haley sighed. "No, you'll be tired after such an early practice. Don't worry about it. I can unpack by myself I just need to figure out a way to get everything into the apartment"

"Can't the movers just bring everything up?"

"No, I already asked"

"Then ask Nathan" He said it causally, hoping that she didn't go off on one of her rants.

"Actually there's not that much stuff. I can do it. I'll see you later Luke" She hung up the phone before he could respond and shoved it into the back pocket of her jean mini skirt.

"I wish I could help Miss, but if were late for this next pick up, my $$ is on the line" The heavy set man with kind brown eyes gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll be fine. Thanks for everything" She returned the smile and watched as he got back in the delivery truck and began driving down the road.

_They were like reverse garbage men, instead of picking up the crap on the side of the road they dumped mine there and drive away. _Haley thought bitterly as she peered out at the maze of boxes that were currently strewed about the side walk outside her apartment building. Luckily it was only around 9am so most people in the complex were still enjoying their lazy Sunday morning. She could only imagine the looks of distain she would have to endure once people began having to jump over boxes to get past her. Sighing once again she picked up the lightest looking box and began the trek to the elevator.

"What?" Nathan grumped into the phone before shoving another spoonful of frosted flakes into his mouth.

"I need you to do me a favor"

"Who is this?" He swallowed his cereal. "Because I know my brother wouldn't have the balls to call me asking for a favor at 9'oclock in the morning after the shit he pulled"

"What bit your $$ this morning?" Lucas wondered.

"You" Nathan sneered, once again shoveling more frosted flakes in his mouth before swallowing.

"Ew. I didn't bite your $$"

Nathan rolled his eyes but ignored the comment. "Do you know how awkward this is? It's only been two days and I feel like I'm going insane." He drank down the remainder of the milk in the bowl before depositing it into the sink. "This morning I woke up and she was just standing there drinking orange juice"

"She was drinking orange juice in your room?" Lucas asked confused.

"What? No. Why would she be in my room?"

"You said you woke up and she was just standing there"

"No, I woke up and went into the kitchen to get breakfast and she was drinking orange juice" Nathan clarified.

"Oh. Well what's so weird about that?"

"The whole thing! I haven't talked to her in two years and all of a sudden she's standing in my kitchen drinking- -"

"- - Orange juice" Lucas finished for him.

"Yeah how did you know?"

He sighed. "Never mind. Look I have practice that coach just scheduled and I can't get out of it. I was supposed to help Haley move in today, but I'm not going to be able to"

"Yeah and…" Nathan trailed off waiting to know how any of that concerned him.

"I need you to help her. You have to bring the boxes up from the street, she can't do it all on her own"

"I can't" Nathan shook his head

"Why not? Last time I checked you weren't disabled"

"Because I just told you how awkward it was seeing her this morning. I can't go out of my way to be near her. It's too weird for me. Plus she's been giving me these looks lately like she wants to kill me in my sleep"

"Do I have to remind you again that all this tension is your fault? If you weren't such a self involved jackass none of this would be happening. Look I don't have time to argue with you. Get off your lazy $$ and go downstairs and help her bring the boxes up, and then help her unpack. She has enough to worry about without straining herself to carry all the crap"

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Nathan asked defiantly.

"Because if you don't Haley's not the only one you'll have to worry about killing you in your sleep. Just do it Nathan and stop being a pain in the $$" Lucas bit frustrated.

"Whatever bye" Nathan hung up the phone just as Haley walked in the door. He watched as she struggled with the box for a moment before setting it down with a thud on the floor.

"Do you uh need any help?"

Haleys head snapped up at the sound of his voice, surprised to find him standing in front of her. She still couldn't figure out how to act around him. Sometimes she just wanted to sit and talk with him, find out what's been going on in his life. And other times she just wanted to rip his head off. Her emotions constantly changed around him and it had everybody believing she was turning bipolar. She knew in the back of her mind though that she could never let him in. Not like before. She had to protect herself from getting hurt again. So in order to ensure that, she got defensive and put up the walls.

"No" Haley answered before walking back into the hallway.

Nathan shrugged and made his way into his bedroom to get dressed. _Whatever, I asked._

Twenty minutes later Haley hauled the last box into the apartment. The doorman had generously offered to help, understanding the bind she was in. Haley eagerly accepted and insisted he let her pay him, but he refused. After thanking him once again she shut the door and leaned her back against it, taking a deep breath. _We'll that was exciting._

Groaning at the thought of now having to move all the boxes into her room, Haley pushed off the door and began lugging the boxes down the hall.

Nathan walked out the bathroom after a fresh shower, dressed in Khaki shorts and a green polo. He ran a hand through his wet hair and dropped his towel in the corner of the hallway. Just as he was about to turn on his play station, his cell phone went off.

"Now what?" He answered

"Are you helping her?"

"She said she didn't need help"

"Nathan!" Lucas yelled annoyed

Nathan pulled the phone away from his ear as Lucas continued on a rant about how self involved he was. "Alright, bye" Once again he hung up and threw the phone against the couch. He walked the short distance towards Haleys room and found her unloading some of her things. He leaned against the doorway for a moment.

"Can I help with anything?"

Haley looked up from what she as doing to find Nathan starring back at her.

"No, I can handle it" Her eyes drifted back to the box that contained all her DVDs.

Nathan sighed. "Look I'm never going to hear the end of it from Lucas if I don't help you. So save me the headache and just let me unpack a few boxes for you"

_Of course Lucas called him._ She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Whatever. Don't break anything"

An hour later and most of the boxes had been unpacked, there were on three remaining. Haley picked up the medium sized box that contained her small collection of snow globes. Whenever Taylor went on vacation, she would mail Haley a snow globe. She thought they were the most wonderful things in the world, and assumed Haley would share her appreciation for them. To say she didn't was an understatement. But Taylor liked them and insisted if her sister and enough she would begin to admire them. As Haley opened the box she let out a small sigh of disappointment. The box was damp and held nothing more than a pile of broken glass.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked; placing yet another book on the shelf Lucas had put up yesterday.

"My snow globes broke. I'm going to go throw them out" She answered, walking past him."There's a garbage chute at the end of the hall, on the right." He called after her.

He heard the door shut a moment later and shrugged. Nathan focused on the last two remaining boxes, happy that he was almost done. Lucas was going to owe him for the rest of his life. He picked up the box closet to him and carried it over to the bed. Setting it right side up, something caught his eye.

_'Nate' _was scribbled across the top in black sharpie. How did one of my boxes get in here? Not being able to contain his curiosity Nathan gently pulled the tape off and opened flaps. He immediately recognized the stuff inside. A small smile twitched at his lips as he saw the countless pictures. He picked up the small brown teddy bear that he won for Haley at a carnival when they were in 6th grade. She had slept with it every night since then. He laughed despite himself, remembering all the times he would tease her about it and she would simply tell him she loved it because he had given it to her. There was an assortment of movie ticket stubs and some other ticket s for events they attended. Then there were more recent things. Like the necklace he had given her for her 15th birthday.

"What are you doing?" Haley wondered as she walked into the room. Her eyes went wide at the teddy bear he held in his right hand and the realization sunk in that he had found the box. She mentally slapped herself for not remembering about it sooner. She stood frozen in the doorway, not sure of what to do next.

Nathan jumped slightly at the unexpected voice. He shook his head, pulling out of memory lane. "You kept all of this?" The question left his mouth before he had a chance to think.

She nodded, hating the vulnerability that he was making her feel. He couldn't see that stuff, she couldn't see it. Haley had ripped through her room in the middle of sophomore year and taken everything in sight that reminded her of Nathan. All the presents he gave her, all the photos of them together, basically anything that had to do with him. She put it all in a box and planned on throwing it in the trash that day, but something stopped her. He might have walked away from their friendship, but for some reason she was still holding on. She couldn't throw out the reminders of him because it would be like their friendship never existed. And Haley couldn't handle that. So instead she shoved it in the back of her closet.

"Why?"

Their eyes connected and Haley walked closer to him until they were separated by only a few inches. "Because unlike you, I have a hard time letting people go"

After a moment of silence Haley tore her gaze away from it and took the bear out of his hand, shoving it back into the box. She carried the box over to the closet and roughly dropped it on the floor before closing the door. She could feel Nathans' eyes watching her every movement and she took a deep breath before turning to face him again.

"Look this living arrangement isn't permanent. At the end of the semester I'm more than likely moving out so I suggest you start looking around for a new roommate. Until then let's get one thing straight. We are not friends anymore. We haven't been for a while and just because we're living together isn't going to change that fact. I'm not the naïve little girl from High School anymore, I've changed. I won't hide the fact that I hate you, so this whole pleasantry act we've been doing for the past few days, there's really no need for it" She spoke with conviction, but her hands trembled slightly at the words.

_This is the way it has to be_ The thought repeated over and over in her head as she tried to convince herself that it was true.

Nathan starred at her, he heard her talking but the words weren't completely registering. She had just said she hated him. It was the first time that she ever spoke those words while directing them at him. He wasn't delusional; he knew Haley felt that way. Of course she did, who wouldn't after what he did? But that was the first time she ever straight out said it. He would never admit it, but it hurt.

"Fine with me" Nathan shrugged his shoulders and stalked out of the room. He wasn't going to show her that she could still get to him. He had to stay strong, indifferent. He had to be the one with the upper hand. If Haley didn't want to be pleasant then that was fine. _Bring it on. _

_**So What did you guys think? Please Review! Starting next chapter, I'll be introducing some more characters, so I hope you stick around for it! **__**x0**_


	5. Avoidance to Annoyance

Hey guys, sorry for the delay with this chapter. Back to school time, and a million things to do Lol. This is a really short chapter, basically just a filler. I'm not exactly thrilled with how it came out, so I might re write it if I get the extra time. I have some Naley fluff planned for chapter 5, so I hope you guys stick around for it! Thanks to everybody who replied to both the last chapter, and my authors note!

I added all the votes for the other relationships from both this site and with those who replied over at the OTH Central Board and it seems more people prefer Brucas/Jeyton . But don't worry Leyton/Bake fans, there will definitely be some surprises for you guys!

Chapter 4

Avoidance to Annoyance

"Haley this is amazing!" Peyton exclaimed as she walked throughout the entire apartment, her eyes widening in awe at each turn. When Haley had told her about the apartment, she never expected it to be so luxurious.

Haley simply grunted in response as her eyes continued to scan the magazine she was currently engrossed in. Since the day she lashed out on Nathan things had been extra tense. Instead of going out of their way to avoid one another, they started going out of their way to annoy each other instead.

"I would totally switch living spaces with you" Peyton commented as she made her way back to the living room.

"Really? You would? Peyton I would love you for the rest of my life" Haley practically yelled, as she shot up from the couch, a wide smile stretched across her face.

The blonde girl laughed slightly before shaking her head. "No, just kidding"

Haleys smile quickly fell and was replaced with a fierce scowl. "Bitch"

"You know when you first told me you were going to move in with Nathan, I thought you were crazy. But the more I think about it, the better I actually think it is" Peyton admitted, choosing to ignore her friends comment.

"Yeah, and I'm the crazy one" Haley retorted, returning to her earlier seated position on the couch.

"I'm serious Haley. Maybe Lucas is right, maybe this could be good for you guys. Especially since Rachel's not in the picture anymore"

Haley visibly tensed at the mention of the perky red heads name. "What happened to her anyway?"

Peyton shrugged. "Last I heard she was going to Paris to intern at some fashion magazine"

The idea of Rachel being millions of miles away was doing wonders for the tension resting in Haleys shoulders. The last time she saw Rachel was the day of graduation, which was too soon as far as she was concerned.

"Anyway where's Nathan?" Peyton asked, trying to move away from the subject of Rachel.

As if on cue, Nathan walked in the door with Lucas close behind.

"Hey guys" She smiled, directing her attention off of Haley and to the two exhausted brothers making their way inside.

Being a cheerleader at Tree Hill High, Peyton generally hung out with the same group that Lucas, and Nathan towards his sophomore year, had hung out with. Because of this, she knew both boys fairly well. Lucas and her were never exactly friends, but more of acquaintances. When they talked it was only for a few minutes about what party was being held Friday night and who was supplying the alcohol. However, when she became friends with Haley she had gotten to see a different side to Lucas whenever he would come down from college to visit. Peyton genially liked him, and was happy they would have the chance to get to know each other better. As for the other Scott brother she harbored a certain amount of animosity towards him for the way he had treated Haley in the past, but at the same time never owned the right to judge him on something that had absolutely nothing to do with her. Haley assured her it was okay for them to become friends, and Peyton intended on doing just that.

Nathan nodded in her direction before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas greeted, sending her a small smile before collapsing onto the couch, nearly on top of Haley.

"Ew. Get off of me, you're all sweaty" She yelled, pushing at Lucas' limp body.

"Can't move. Too tired" His words were muffled by the pillow that his faced was pushed into.

Haley repeatedly pinched at his sides until he groaned in annoyance and moved over, giving her back her personal space.

"Your best friend is in pain, the least you could do is be a little sympathetic"

"I would be sympathetic if said friend didn't wake me up at 5:30 in the morning trying to get his ass of a brother out of bed for so called pre season training" She bit out, using air quotes for the last words.

"It's important that he trains. What we went through this morning is nothing compared to what coach will make us do during actual practice. It's going to be harder for Nathan; college ball is a lot different than high school basketball" Lucas explained as his eyes drifted closed and his breathing returned to normal. He was proud of the fact that he was willing to wake up at an ungodly hour, run six miles, and spend two hours in a gym lifting weights, all to help his little brother get adjusted to the college routine. But that didn't mean he couldn't complain about it.

"Why aren't you as exhausted as Lucas?" Peyton asked as Nathan walked back into the living room equipped with the two bottles of water. One that he threw at an unsuspecting Lucas, and other for himself.

"I am. I'm just not pansy enough to whine about it" He answered, sitting down on the far side of the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"That's a surprise" Haley mumbled, her eyes still glued to the magazine in her lap.

"What is?" Nathan asked against his better judgment. He knew that whenever they started talking it ended up in a screaming match, but considering they hadn't seen each other for most of the day, they were over due for one anyway.

"You not whining about this. Usually it's all you do" She answered easily, her voice strong and calm.

"Are you implying that I whine a lot?" He asked slowly

Haley rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not implying it. I'm stating a fact. You're worse than a bratty five year old girl. You whine about every possible thing. It's too hot here. The suns always out. There's nothing on TV. The water is cold –"Haley was about to continue on her rant but Nathan interrupted.

"That water was freezing!" He yelled. "I can't believe you used all the hot water, you know how much it sucked to take a shower with nothing but freezing cold water?"

Haley simply shrugged. "You shouldn't have ate all the cereal"

"I wouldn't have eaten the cereal if someone didn't eat my last apple" Nathan replied, while giving her a pointed look.

"Well I wouldn't have eaten your stupid apple if I wasn't pissed at you for, I don't know, throwing my sunglasses out the window!"

"You threw my toothbrush in the toilet first!"

"That was after you put a spider on me!"

"Only because you put all my underwear in the elevator!"

"Because you hung all mine from the balcony!"

"Brat"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Duchebag"

"Slut"

"Manwhore"

Before Haley could retaliate with another lame insult, Lucas pushed himself off the couch and cleared his throat.

"Enough!" He yelled, clearly aggravated by his best friends and brothers childish behavior. "Can you two just stop. I can't stand this crap anymore. If you insist on bickering and throwing insults at each other have the common decency to do it when I'm not around"

Haley and Nathan both mumbled apologies before resorting to glaring at each other.

Meanwhile throughout all of this, Peyton looked on from the kitchen mildly amused with the whole situation. Those two really were going to be the death of one another.

"So I think me and Lucas are going to head out" She finally spoke, smiling at the look of relief that washed over Lucas' face at her words.

"What? Why? You guys just got here" Haley whined as she finally broke her glare stare with Nathan.

"I like to be around normal civilized people, and that is definitely not here" Lucas answered while moving to stand next to Peyton. "Want to grab some lunch?"

"Yeah, sure" Peyton nodded and flashed him another smile before turning her attention to Haley and Nathan. "I would invite you guys but the point is to get away from you. Besides I don't want to go through a repeat of last time"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Please. That was McDonalds, it shouldn't even count"

"Yeah. And it's not my fault my chocolate milkshake spilled all over his head. It really did slip out of my hand"

"Just like my sprite accidently soaked her white tank top, making it see through" Nathan smirked at the memory.

"Well the manager didn't think it was so much of an accident when he was kicking us out. Thanks to you two dipshits were banned from the only fast food restaurant within walking distance" Lucas called out over his shoulder.

"You should be thanking us, you'll live another 10 years and keep your shape" Haley said standing from the couch and following Peyton and Lucas to the door.

"For once I agree with her" Nathan stated, reaching over to grab the remote control off the coffee table.

"Don't agree with me" She bit out, spinning on her heel to once again glare at him.

"You're impossible" He threw up his hands frustrated.

"Well you're annoying"

"Bye guys" Peyton waved as she shut the door behind her and Lucas. They laughed as the bickering from inside could still be heard all the way to the elevator. As the silver doors opened the two stepped inside the enclosed space, and Lucas hit the corresponding button to take them to the ground floor.

"I guess Nathan missed one" Peyton commented as both she and Lucas burst into laughter at the sight of a pair of blue checkered boxers, lying in the corner of the elevator.

So I know I should totally be dodging tomatoes right now, that chapter really did suck, but I'm in a rush and I promise chapter 5 will be way better. I'm going to be introducing Brooke in the next chapter, so watch out! x0


	6. Early Morning Adventures

_Hey guys, here's the next chapter! It's a little longer than the previous ones so I hope you don't get bored! Thanks to ev__erybody who replied to chapter 4__! X0 _

_Chapter 5_

_Early Morning Adventures_

_Beep __Beep__Beep_

The obnoxious ring of the alarm clock blared through the once silent room, pulling Haley out of her peaceful slumber. With a groan she waved her hand in the general direction of the ringing and a moment later she could hear the small metal clock crash to the floor. As she reluctantly pushed herself out of bed, the strong early morning sunlight filtered through the curtains, making her wince at the bright light. Haley padded through the hallway and into the bathroom. After a quick shower she secured a white terry cloth towel tightly around her body, and went through the usual motions of her morning routine. After a quick debate with herself on whether to wear her hair curly or straight, Haley opted for the latter and clicked her hair straightener to on, setting it on the vanity to allow it to warm up. As she was about to exit the bathroom, something caught her eye. Resting in the corner of the vanity, sat a small container of face moisturizer. Peyton had given it to her the day before, citing that it would clear up your skin and leave it feeling cleansed and refreshed. Haley quickly skimmed through the directions, which basically stated to spread an even amount of the cream over your face and let it set for 15 minutes before washing it off. Shrugging, Haley uncapped the container and shuddered at the bright green lotion starring back her. _Were they kidding?_ If it hadn't been for the desire to make a good impression on the first day of school she would have thrown it out without a second thought. A fit of giggles shook her small frame once she glanced in the mirror; her entire face was covered with the bright green cream, leaving only her pink lips and brown eyes evident. Haley walked back to her room to get dressed before she had to go back and do her hair.

As one bedroom door shut, another opened. Nathan stumbled out, clad only in his red checkered boxers, and made his way to the bathroom. He ran a tired hand over his face, trying to shake off the sleepy haze he was still surrounded by. He had been spoiled sleeping late all summer and it was proving to take its toll. As he entered the bathroom, something immediately caught his attention._ What's this?_Nathan picked up the strange black object but quickly dropped it as the unbearable heat seeped into his skin, making him scream out in pain. He stepped towards the shower and pushed the handle to cold before letting the freezing water cascade down on his burning hand. He let out a long sigh at the instant relief.

Haley slipped into a pleated mini skirt and had just snapped her black lace bra into place when she heard Nathan scream. Instinctively she rushed out of her room following the sound, her mind not registering the fact that she currently did not have a shirt on.

"Nathan?! What's wrong? Where are you?" She threw the questions out all in one breath, but didn't receive an answer to any of them. Worst case scenarios began to run through her mind but before they could escalate too much she could hear the distinctive sound of the shower running. Within another second Haley barreled through the partially opened door, her eyes searching frantically for Nathan. She sighed a small breath of relief when they landed on his slouched figure, standing by the shower.

"What happened?"

Nathan spun around at the sound of someone crashing through the door and screamed out as he stumbled backwards, the back of his knees hitting the tub, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the steady stream of water from the shower.

"Holey sht" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "You scared the crap out of me. What the hell is all over your face?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "It's a face mask. Why were you screaming? Are you okay?"

"No" He grunted, his eyes still closed. "I burned my hand on that stupid thing. What the hell is it anyway? And why is it scorching hot?"

Haley looked around the bathroom, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Her eyes landed on her hair straightener that was now on the floor and she smirked. "It's a called a hair straightener jackass. And you're not suppose to pick it up by the plates, that's why there's a rubber handle"

Nathans eyes finally drifted open, and they winded at the realization that Haley was currently shirtless. He starred appreciatively at her for a moment, ignoring the urge to run his hands over the expanse of her bare skin.

"Think you could stop standing there and help me up. I'm soaking wet and I can't put pressure on this hand" He smirked as she walked closer.

"Stop being such a baby" As Haley reached to turn off the steady stream of water that was still descending from the nozzle; Nathan wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her forward, her body colliding on top of his as she fell into his lap.

"Nathan!" Haley screeched, scrambling to get up but his arms locked round her waist, holding her to him. After a moment of fighting Haley finally relented, accepting the fact that he was stronger than her.

"Not that I mind the early morning show, but what's with the strip tease?" Nathan teased, his finger sliding up and down the black strap of her bra.

Haley looked down in complete horror; the bright crimson blush spreading over her entire body at the realization that she didn't have a shirt on. _How could I forget?!_ Once again Haley began squirming, trying to break Nathans hold on her but he wouldn't allow it. Sighing out in frustration she relaxed into him, her arms crossing over her chest, in an attempt to cover up.

"I was in the middle of changing when I heard you yell" She shrugged lightly, trying to seem indifferent about the situation.

"Oh really?" He asked huskily, his hot breath tickling her neck.

Haley simply nodded, losing herself in his embrace. Considering the cold water that was now pooling around them she knew she should be freezing, but at that moment her body felt as if it were on fire.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Lucas asked as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, an amused smirk playing across his lips. He promised Haley he would come over early and show her to her first class. Needless to say when he walked in he didn't expect to see his best friend without a shirt on sitting in the lap of his also shirtless brother, all while they were in the shower.

Haleys eyes shot open at the new voice and she could literally feel the blush surfacing again. Lucas stood starring back at her and she opened her mouth to offer some sort of explanation. "He burnt his hand"

"Right" Lucas nodded curtly before taking a few steps backwards until he was standing in the middle of the hallway. "So I'm going to go get some cereal, you two just come out when you're done" He started walking away but stopped and turned on his heel, facing them once again.

"What's on your face?"

"It's a face mask!" Haley screamed out, now annoyed with the whole situation. She watched as Lucas walked away and soon she could hear the cereal being poured into a bowl. She pulled Nathans hands apart, finally breaking his hold on her. Pushing herself up, Haley stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel off the nearby holder. She quickly ran it over her arms and legs, gathering all the stray droplets of water.

"Are you coming?!" She asked incredulously, looking back at Nathan only to find him in the same position he was in before. She was frustrated with the fact that both Scott brothers had just seen her without a shirt on, she was soaking wet, she had green gunk all over her face, and Nathan had said absolutely nothing to dissuade the ideas that were more than likely running rampant through Lucas' head about what he just saw. Not to mention they were going to be late for the first day of school.

"No, I think I'm just going to stay here for another minute" Nathan replied as he leaned his head back against the white tile of the bathroom wall, the cold water still falling on him. His eyes drifted closed a second later but he could still feel Haleys lingering gaze.

"Why?"

Nathans lips turned up into his trademark smirk and as Haley stepped closer she could see the visible bulge in his boxers.

"Ugh you're such a guy!" She screamed out disgusted, while walking out of the bathroom, his loud laughter following her until she slammed her bedroom door shut.

10 minutes later, Haley walked into the kitchen wearing green sweatpants that were cuffed just below her knees and a black tank top that was trimmed with white lace, which dropped dangerously low. Her hair was drying in its natural waves as if fell around her tanned shoulders, and her wedge heels clicked in rhythm on the hardwood floor.

"Glad to see your decent" Lucas laughed as he finished the last bit of his cereal.

"You're not funny" She rolled her eyes and picked up her Roxy messenger bag from its spot by the front door. "There was nothing going on in the bathroom, I know how it looked but I could explain …" Haley began but Lucas cut her off.

"Please. I don't want details" He held up his hands and shook his head from side to side.

"Don't worry; I fill you in at practice" Nathan said walking into the kitchen. He was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a red Abercrombie polo.

"There's nothing to fill in! Nothing happened!" Haley exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'm confused. One minute you're throwing yourself at me while I'm trying to take a shower, and the next you're saying that nothing happened. That hurts Haley" Nathan said, placing his hand over his heart and feigning hurt.

Despite Lucas' attempt to hold back, his laughter bubbled up and Haley once again rolled her eyes before shooting both Scott brothers a death glare.

"Can we go? Peytons going to kill me, I was supposed to meet her at 6:45 and it's already 7" Haley whined, attempting to move onto a new topic.

"I'm ready" Lucas nodded, pushing off of the kitchen counter and smoothing out the wrinkles in his blue and white button down dress shirt. "You ready?"

"Yeah" Nathan nodded and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. He picked up his black backpack and threw it over his shoulder, his duffel bag for basketball already slung over the other shoulder.

"Why are you coming with us?" Haley asked, resisting the urge to bang her head against the door. All she wanted to do was get away from him for a span of longer than 5 minutes and it was proving to be harder then she first anticipated.

"Lucas asked me to come" Nathan answered, his ever present smirk widening.

"I'm playing the big brother role, okay? I'm showing you to your first class; it's only fair I help him too" Lucas defended before Haley could even get a word out.

"Whatever. Let's go" She shrugged her shoulders and stepped into the hallway, waiting for the boys to follow suit. "Make sure you lock the door Nathan, I want to come back and find that everything is still here"

"No, I thought I would leave the door wide open. Maybe even make a sign that says _'Please come in, take what you want' _and hang it on the door" He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he pulled the apartment door shut and locked it.

Haley mimicked him before rolling her eyes for what seemed liked the umpteenth time that morning. "I hope you choke on your stupid apple" She said, giving him a sweet smile as she began walking down the hallway, with Lucas beside her.

"Why? So you could give me mouth to mouth?" Nathan called out as he followed closely behind.

"I thought that's what you did in the shower?" Lucas teased, laughing as Haley shoved him into the wall and kept walking, Nathans loud laughter filling the halls.

15 minutes and one coffee stop later; Haley, Lucas and Nathan were walking through the main courtyard of UCLA. There seemed to be hundreds of other students walking around, each with their own destination in mind.

"Look who finally decided to show up" Peyton smirked, as she leaned against a large oak tree, centered in the courtyard. Her arms fell to her side, a sketchbook in one hand and the other coming up to act as a shield from the sun. She was dressed in a short black skirt, a white tank top, and her trusty converse. Her blonde ringlets showed more bounce then ever as they sparkled to gold in the strong sun.

"I'm so sorry Peyt. Dumb and Dumber took forever" Haley apologized, turning her head to glare at Lucas and Nathan once more.

"You bought coffee, so all is forgiven" The blonde girl smiled, taking the cup of Starbucks in her hand that Haley was offering. "Boys" She nodded to both of them in acknowledgment.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas smiled at her, while Nathan waved.

At the sound of Lucas' voice Haley shot another glare his way, still annoyed by the stupid jokes him and Nathan were cracking the whole car ride over.

"What's with the death stare?" Peyton questioned.

Before Haley could answer, Lucas spoke up. "She's just mad because I interrupted her and Nathan having sex in the shower this morning"

The coffee that Peyton had just sipped was now spraying to the ground as her mouth opened in disbelief. "What?!"

"Lucas Alexander Scott!" Haley yelled, earning a few questioning stares from passing students.

Lucas and Nathan shared a quick laugh, before controlling themselves enough to speak.

"Okay I'll stop. I promise" He offered her a small smile, but Haley turned her back to him and focused back on Peyton. "I'm going to go show Nathan where his class is, and then I'll meet you back here okay?" Haley waved her hand over her shoulder, signaling that she heard him but gave no further response.

"You're still going to come over after classes' right?"

"Not until you explain" Peyton shook her head, eager to understand what Lucas was talking about.

Haley sighed and began explaining the morning events only to be met with a rumbling laugh from Peyton when she was done.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth!" She exclaimed.

"Haley I got accepted to UCLA, that's means I'm not a complete idiot" Peyton deadpanned, taking another sip of her coffee and actually swallowing it this time. She knew that Haley was telling the truth, but it was still fun to mess with her.

Haley stomped her food and pouted her lips like a small child. "I'm telling the truth" She insisted.

Peyton raised an eyebrow, but finally relented. "Just call me when you get of your last call and I'll come over"

Haley nodded, happy that she finally let the whole Nathan fiasco go.

"Are you nervous?" She questioned. Haley had been looking forward to this day since she got her acceptance letter in the mail, but now that she was actually here it all felt a little overwhelming.

"A little" Peyton admitted. "But were going to be fine" She promised, trying to convince both herself and Haley.

"Yeah, we will" The two friends shared a smile and a quick hug before separating.

"I'm going to head to class. You're still going to wait here for Lucas?"

Haley nodded, adjusting the strap of her messenger bag.

"Alright. Don't talk to strangers" Peyton teased as she walked away.

"Here you go man, sports medicine" Lucas said, coming to a stop in front of a large auditorium styled room.

Nathan glanced through the doors before looking back at Lucas and nodding. "Thanks"

"No problem. Drop your gym bag off in the locker room after here though, no sense in carrying it around all day if you don't have to" He would have suggested that Nathan do it even before his first class, but they were running late as is, no sense it making it worse.

Once again Nathan nodded. "I should go. I'll see you at practice" He pulled the door open and was about to step through but Lucas' voice held him back.

"I'm really glad you're here, Nathan" Lucas called out, a light smile adorning his lips. It wasn't often that him and his brother ever got emotional with one another, but when Nathan told him he was coming to UCLA, he honestly couldn't have been happier.

A small smile twitched at Nathans lips. "I wouldn't be anywhere else" He answered truthfully, stepping towards Lucas and slapping hands with him before sharing a quick hug. His first choice of school had been Duke, but once Nathan found out he was accepted to UCLA, it was a decision that required no thought.

"Alright enough of this mushy sht. I'll see you at practice" Lucas and Nathan both laughed before going their separate ways. As Lucas made his way back to the main quad, he spotted Haley leaning against the oak tree that he had left her at before.

"Peyton go to class?" He asked, walking up to her.

"Yeah. Did you get lost or something? You've been gone for like 20 minutes" Haley asked adding to her exaggeration with an annoyed roll of her brown eyes.

Lucas looked at her, his sky blue eyes crinkling with laughter. "Are you still mad at me for interrupting this morning? We could always work out a system or something. You know maybe leave one of those hair things on the door handle?"

Haley starred up at him, her mouth falling open more with every word he spoke. She reached out and pinched his left cheek between her thumb and forefinger, applying as much pressure as she could until Lucas relented and held his hands up, pouring out rushed apologies.

"One more word about the unfortunate mishap that occurred this morning and I swear Lucas I'll make it so you won't be even able to entertain the idea of having kids" She warned, her finger now poking at his hard chest as he held his now redden cheek in pain.

"That hurt Haley!" Lucas whined, sending her an unwavering glare as she laughed at his words.

"Don't be such a baby" She chided, looking on with mild amusement. He deserved it for every joke he cracked that morning about her, and for every laugh he and Nathan had at her expense.

Lucas went on to mumble something under his breath about lobster claws and Haley sighed at his dramatics. "Look I'll make it all better okay?" She said, leaning forward and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Looks like I have some competition"

Lucas' head shot up at the familiar voice, a bright smile instantly forming over his soft lips. He stepped around Haley and enveloped the brunette in tight hug, her warm vanilla shampoo instantly awakening his senses.

"Glad to see I was missed" She laughed as she wrapped herself within his familiar body, the one she had missed for the long summer months.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until tonight?" He questioned as he pulled away from the hug to look at her fully. Her chocolate brown hair flowed easily down her back while her bangs fell forward, framing her beautiful hazel eyes. Her short jean skirt and pink camisole showed off her flawless porcelain skin, which held a shimmering tan.

"My schedule changed, my first class is tomorrow so I came back early. I would have called but I thought I'd surprise you. Looks like I'm the one getting the surprise, though. I leave you alone for a few months to visit my parents and you find another girl?" She asked teasingly as she looked between Lucas and the now uncomfortable looking girl standing a few feet away.

"I'm Brooke Davis" She smiled, extending her hand to the other girl. As she looked her over there was something familiar about her but she couldn't quite place it.

"Hey, I'm H.."

"Oh my god! You're Haley!" Brooke exclaimed, rushing forward and enveloping Haley in a near suffocating hug. Haley laughed slightly, tentatively wrapping her arms around the exuberant brunette.

"Yeah, it's uh, nice to meet you" She offered a small smile, not used to the overpowering excitement that seemed to be radiating from Brooke. She looked to Lucas who stood with the same wide smile stretched across his face. So this was her. This was Brooke Davis, the girl her best friend was crazy about. At the beginning of his freshman year Lucas had told Haley about the girl he met at orientation, and how they developed a strong friendship over time. After one too many drinks at some nameless party, they crossed over the boundaries of friendship and slept together, each giving into the undeniable chemistry that obviously flowed between them. However with neither ready to dive into a serious relationship, they opted to keep things casual. A friends with benefit kind of thing.

"Lucas told me so much about you! I knew you looked familiar but I couldn't figure out from where and then I totally remembered that you're the girl from the pictures in his room. I'm so happy to finally meet you! This is going to be so much fun were totally going to be like the best of friends. And we definitely have to go shopping together because I love your shirt! Oh and your bag? So cute! By the way Lucas told me about your whole drama with Nathan, who I still didn't meet,

but don't worry because it's totally cool that you're in love with him, I mean I've seen pictures and you guys would be completely adorable together! Oh, and I can play cupid!" Brooke rambled out all at once, in what seemed like one breath. She clapped her hands excitedly when she finally took a minute to breathe and flashed her dimples.

Haleys eyes widen with each word and by the time Brooke had stopped talking, it was a miracle they hadn't popped out of her head. "Um..no..I uh .. I'm not in love with Nathan" She stumbled over her words, trying to wrap her head around the fact that this complete stranger seemed to know everything about her. And what was the whole thing about being in love with Nathan? Did Lucas really think that?

_Was it that obvious?_

Haley wasn't exactly sure when her feelings towards Nathan changed from friendship to something more, but she realized that they did indeed change somewhere around the time when he decided to cut her out of his life, and she swore she could hear her heart breaking more and more each time she looked at him after that. Of course she denied the feelings, but if she was completely honest with herself, Haley was head over heels in love with Nathan. She hated him for making her feel the way she did around him, and she hated herself even more for feeling that way after everything that had happened between them.

Brooke waved her head dismissively and shook her head. "Lucas said you would deny it. Don't worry; I'll have you guys confessing your love to each other within a few months. Now in the mean time we definitely have to get you a boyfriend to totally make Nathan jealous. Any preferences?"

Haley looked from Brooke to Lucas, her eyes narrowing at him as he stood with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, his eyes downcast. "I don't know, why don't you ask Lucas he seems to have so much insight into my feelings"

Lucas lifted his gaze from the ground, his anxious blue eyes meeting with Haleys. He offered her a small smile and half a shrug; really not sure what to say that wouldn't end with Haley chasing him around the courtyard. The theories he had shared with Brooke on why Haley was still so angry and so upset with Nathan after all this time, were only supposed to be shared between the two of them. He didn't think that within in the first 5 minutes of meeting Haley Brooke would recite everything to her.

Brooke laughed, unaware of the tension brewing between the two best friends. "Don't worry we have an entire basketball team to choose from. Except of course for Broody here, he's off limits" She sent Lucas wink and a flirtatious smile while linking arms with both he and Haley. "This is going to be so much fun!"

So what did you think? Please review, good or bad! Thanks! x0


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys,

So I know I haven't updated in literally forever, but I promise I haven't forgotten about this story. I've just been beyond busy with school, it's my junior year which means its pretty insane all of the time, not to mention I have had the worst writers block ever. I have the next chapter half way done so I will be updating soon, maybe around the middle of the week. I hope you guys are still interested in the fic! Once again, I'm sorry. x0 - Laura


	8. Vulnerable

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this story took forever to update, I've just been super busy lately. I hope people are still interested in this story! Enjoy the next chapter, and I promise another will follow soon! _

_Chapter 6_

Vulnerable

The chilled breeze shuffled through the night air as the waves lapped at the shore. The bright moon reflected off the glassy water and the small Bonn fire danced in the breeze.

"This was such a good idea!" Brooke squealed, a bright smile plastered on her lips as she looked around the fire at the friends she was quickly growing to love. She was situated on Lucas' lap as his strong arms were securely fitted around her waist, Peyton sat on a small fold up chair to their right, and Nathan and Haley were quite literally forced to share the small fleece blanket. It was a week into the first semester of school and the group decided it was time to take a night off from everything and just spend time with each other.

"I still can't believe you got the RA to transfer you into my dorm room. Poor Leah had no idea what was going on. She went to class, came back and all her stuff was in a different room" Peyton let out a small laugh at the memory of Leah's face when she walked in, only to find Brooke laying upon what was once her bed. Priceless.

"She'll be so much happier in my old room anyway. Her and that other band geek can practice their instruments all night long. Plus I totally saved you, how unbearable would it have been to listen to that trombone everyday?" Brooke laughed. Truth was her family could afford to pay for any apartment available, but Brooke refused, citing she wanted the full college experience. All her life she had been pampered, and this was the first time she was really doing something on her own. The Davis family was the epitome of perfection in many eyes. Victoria Davis was a CEO of one of the largest fashion companies in the western hemisphere and Daniel Davis was one of the most sort after plastic surgeons in the world. The two got married right after college and two years later settled down in New York city to have their first child, Brooke Penelope Davis. The family of three were extremely close in every possible way and therefore envious of those who weren't so lucky.

"God, the headache she gave me from practicing this long will last me forever. If I had to listen to it for the rest of the year I think I would have killed myself" Peyton shuddered, the ridiculous screeching of the trombone still replying in her head.

"Guys, stop making fun of Leah. She was so sweet" Haley smiled as she defended Peytons former roommate. She had ran into her the few times she had hung out in the dorm room and really couldn't think of one bad thing to say about her. Besides her fashion sense. I mean really, an oversized green t - shirt and purple corduroy capris? Barney anyone?

"Haley the only reason why you liked the girl is because she's just as tone deft as you" Peyton joked, eliciting a simultaneous laugh from the group, including Nathan, and a glare from Haley.

"I am so not tone deft" She protested but couldn't keep the bubble of laughter down. "Fine. So I lack talent in the musical department big deal?"

"Let's play a game" Lucas suggested. Haleys eyes connected with his and if she wasn't still annoyed with the whole "_Hi I'm Lucas, let me tell you everything I think about my best friend Haley and her life" _thing with Brooke; she might have thanked him for getting the attention off her and her musical talent. Or lack thereof.

"What are you five?" Nathan retorted, sipping at his bottle of beer and leaning back onto his elbows. It was Friday night and most people expected Nathan Scott to be hosting some raving party or at least make an appearance at one, but instead he was stuck on the beach sharing 10 feet of blanket with a girl that detested him and sitting around a fire with people he saw everyday. And if he was honest with himself, he loved it. He would have much rather been there with them then at any other random party surrounded by nameless people. He got tired of it after awhile. The parties and drinking all night got old, but these nights with the people that truly mean something to you, those memories last forever. But he would never say that out loud. Because that wasn't what was expected of Nathan Scott, star player and ladies man.

"Sush Nathan. A game is a good idea. I vote for truth or dare" Brooke clapped excitedly as she turned to look at Lucas, ignoring the various groans and protests from everyone else. "Since you suggested it, you go first. Truth or dare?"

Lucas thought for a moment and settled on truth.

"Most embarrassing moment"

The group traded various stories and admitted things they probably normally never would have during normal circumstances and even completed a few adventurous dares. While Peyton was admitting something involving a male stripper, toothpaste, and a few drunken cheerleaders; Haley quietly slipped away and walked down to the waters edge. She picked up a small sea shell and tossed it into ocean, watching as the once still water rippled as an effect. She laughed at the parallelism. Everything seemed to have a domino effect, wether it be ripples in the water or your best friend cutting you out of his life, and then your mom leaving, your dad becoming a drunk and the endless amount of nightmares that seemed to restrain you from moving on with your life. All because of one event.

"You okay?" Lucas asked walking up to stand next to Haley. He dug his toes into the wet sand, shivering as the cold water skidded across his bare feet.

She nodded, but kept her gaze focused on the seemingly never ending ocean in front of her.

Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry for everything I told Brooke. We were just talking, it doesn't mean anything" He really didn't see what the big deal was, it wasn't like Brooke was running to Nathan and spilling everything. But it was an invasion of Haleys privacy, and that he did understand.

Haley shrugged. "I don't care about it. If that's what you think then fine"

"Haley.."

"No Lucas, really it's fine. If I was you that's probably what I would have thought to"

"Does that mean I'm right?" He questioned hesitantly, knowing he was on thin ice.

"I don't know. I guess so. In a way I've always been in love with him, but that doesn't mean I still have the same feelings for him now. He's not the same guy I used to know" Haley finally admitted, her gaze drifting from the water to Lucas and back again. It was the first time she had ever uttered those words aloud and it was refreshing some small way. And terrifying in other ways.

"How come you never told me that before?

She shrugged. "I don't know. Can we please not talk about this anymore?" Even if it was Lucas, she still felt uncomfortable discussing her complicated mass of different feelings for Nathan. After all how pathetic was it to still love a guy that you swore you hated?

"Okay" Lucas nodded, not wanting to push her. Silence stretched between the two as they were both lost in their own thoughts.

"Listen, Lucas .." Haley trailed off as she turned to face him, her eyes not meeting his as she wondered how to start.

"Yeah?" Lucas turned to face her, his eyes clouding with concern as he looked down at her small shaking frame. "Haley What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, her arms crossing tightly over her chest. "I know that you and Brooke have gotten really close, and I know that you tell her everything and it's really cool that you trust her so much and she seems like a really good person .."

"Hales, you're rambling" He smiled slightly as his hands ran up and down her arms.

"You didn't tell her about .. You know .. Me and everything right. Before college?" She stumbled through the question, her voice dropping lower with each word.

Lucas' eyes widened and his grip instinctively tightened around her arms. This was the first time she had mentioned it since the day she moved in with Peyton and it took him off guard. Haley had made him swear never to tell anybody what went on. She wanted to move forward and pretend it had never happened, and after some reluctance from Lucas, he agreed and that had been the end of it.

"No. Nobody knows but us" He answered, easing her doubts.

Haley nodded and released a small breath of relief. She knew Lucas would never break his promise to her, but she just needed the reassurance of hearing it.

"I think you should tell Nathan" The words left his mouth before he could stop them and he closed his eyes tightly in instant regret.

"No" She answered simply, taking a step back. "Don't start with this Lucas"

The two friends had engaged in countless arguments over wether or not they should tell Nathan the details of what went on after Lydia left. Haley said it was none of Nathans business, they weren't friends anymore and it didn't concern him. Besides what good would it do telling him now? Lucas argued that Nathan had a right to know and that if she just opened up to him again maybe it would help her move forward.

"Haley you can't keep it from him forever"

"Yes I can! I kept it from him for this long, and that's how it's going to stay" Her throat tighten and she could feel the tears stinging at the back of her eyes. She couldn't do this again. She couldn't cry about it anymore. "Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe telling Nathan will bring you guys closer. Give him the chance to be there for you like he should have been in high school. I just want you to be okay again, Haley" Lucas said, his voice soft and pleading.

"I am okay! I've been okay" She defended, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"You're not okay Hales. You think I don't notice how you flinch every time someone comes up behind you, or how worried you get when everyone is drinking, or the look in your eyes when Brooke talks about her family?" He had kept his silence long enough and he needed to step up and say something. Lucas would do anything for Haley, she knew that, everybody knew that, but right now he couldn't figure out how to help her.

Haley stood, her brown eyes wide with anger and frustration. "And what is Nathan going to do about it Lucas? Say a few words and make everything magically better?"

"He can fix you Haley, you just have to give him a chance. When we were growing up he's the first one you would run to whenever you had a problem because you knew no matter what he would make it better"

"You don't think I know that?!" Haley screamed, finally exploding. "I gave him that chance Lucas. When I showed up to your house that night I went there for Nathan, I didn't even know you were home. And what did he do? He walked away. He doesn't care anymore" She wiped furiously at the tears falling over her cheeks as she pushed past Lucas and headed back up the beach, ignoring his calls after her.

"I'm going to head back to the apartment early, I still have a report to finish before my morning class tomorrow" Haley threw out to nobody in particular as she slipped her flip flops on and picked up her cell phone off the blanket.

"You can't leave yet Haley! It's only 7:30, you have plenty of time to write your essay" Brooke whined. "Stay and hang out pleasee Hawleyy pleasee" She continued before being engulfed in a fit of giggles as she caught sight of Lucas walking towards her.

Haley smiled slightly at her obvious drunken state, apparently she had been talking to Lucas longer then she thought. "I really can't. I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"I'll come back with you" Peyton offered, standing up.

"No, it's okay. Stay here and hang out. Thank you anyway" Haley countered, smiling at Peytron and giving her the "Yes I'm Sure" look.

"Okay. Call me after your class" She relented, sitting down once again.

"How are you going to get home?" Lucas asked as he sat down, Brooke promptly falling into his

lap.

"I'll walk" Haley answered easily as she began walking away from the group. "See you guys later" She called over her shoulder, only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

"I'll walk back with you" Nathan said, falling into step with Haley who had started walking again.

"You don't have to" She insisted, not really wanting his company right now.

"Might as well" The normally 15 minute walk along the coast line to get to the apartment complex had seemed so much longer with the added company Haley now had the pleasure of having.

"You've been crying" Nathan spoke, his voice low as the wind picked up speed.

"No I haven't" She defended, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Maybe it was the unbearable silence that stretched between the two former friends after that, or the fact that she simply needed something else on her mind other then what was currently running around in her head; that made Haley ask her next question.

"Whatever happened to Rachel?" She knew some basic details, but for whatever reason Haley wanted more.

Nathan looked up at her words, his face a mixture of shock and surprise. Shock that she seemed to be making an attempt to start a conversation, and surprised that of all people, the topic was Rachel.

"She went to Paris for a fashion internship right after graduation. She's supposed to come back in the middle of this year and transfer to NYU" He answered, his voice dry.

The epic relationship of Nathan Scott and Rachel Gatina, was anything but epic. More then not it was an endless amount of one night stands thrown together. That's not to say they didn't have their good moments, like the nights they would opt out of going to a party and go out to dinner instead. Or the days they would spend down at the beach in the summer, just talking and joking around. But as most people know, Nathan could never be tied down with any serious type of commitment. For whatever reason it was, he was scared of falling for someone. Scared of needing someone so much and uttering those three words, that he usually ran before it ever got that serious. But there was something different with Rachel. He had genuinely cared about her, so much to the point that when she left for Paris he admitted that he would miss her. And that was more then any other girl that dated him could ever say.

"Do you still keep in touch?"

"We email sometimes. Nothing major" He threw out non chalantly, wondering why she seemed to be so interested.

"Did you love her?"

Nathans eyes shot to her in disbelief, his mouth falling open slightly at the bluntness of her question. "Why are you asking about her?" He challenged.

Haley shrugged, but offered no answer. Truth was she didn't have one. She didn't know why she insisted knowing about them or why she picked that of all things to talk about, or to even talk at all. Most of all, she couldn't figure out why she felt the sudden urge to cry because of some girl that was half way around the world.

The rest of the walk was made in an even more uncomfortable silence then what it started out it, and thankfully the apartment complex came into view within the next few minutes. As they made their way inside, Nathan flicked on the lights and Haley wordlessly walked into her bedroom shutting the door behind her. She flopped onto the bed, her flip flops falling to the floor. Her earlier conversation with Lucas was still replaying in her head and it took all she had not to scream.

"_You're not okay Hales. You think I don't notice how you flinch every time someone comes up behind you, or how worried you get when everyone is drinking, or the look in your eyes when Brooke talks about her family?"_

What was she supposed to do? She was dealing with it the best way she knew how: avoidance and denial. Those was her only options because if she did talk about she was fairly certain she would go insane.

Sighing, Haley pushed off the bed and changed out of her clothes and into a pair of black Soffee shorts and a pink tank top. As she opened her top drawer to pull out a pair of socks, something else caught her eye. She pulled out the small photo, a faint smile tugging at her lips as she looked down. It was a picture of her, Lydia, and Nathan right after he returned from basketball camp. Right before everything fell apart. Just as fast as her smile appeared, it was gone and before she even realized what was happening she was standing in the living room, her attention focused on Nathan who was seated on the couch.

"Why didn't you come see me when you found out my mom left? I mean I know we weren't friends then but god Nathan she just up and left, didn't you even wonder if I was okay? Didn't you think that I would need you? Didn't you think that I would be lost? Why didn't care?!" Haley almost screamed, her voice cracking at the end. For the first time since he came back into her life she was making herself vulnerable, demanding answers for his shortcomings in the past. She crossed her arms over her chest tightly and held her ground, refusing to leave until he said something.

Nathan looked at her, his throat tightening and his mouth becoming dry. He had dreaded the moment she started looking for answers and he secretly hoped she never became strong enough to start. But he knew Haley better then that, he knew it would just be a matter of time. And now that time was here and he had no idea what to do, let alone what to say. He broke their gaze, his eyes focusing on the floor instead. He could still feel her eyes boring holes in him but he refused to look up and after a good five minutes of silence he finally heard the bedroom door slam, and released a small breath. He sat there contemplating everything Haley said, and wondering how with just a few questions she could make him feel more guilty then he ever had. Before he could back out or come up with an excuse on why he shouldn't say anything, Nathan pushed her bedroom door open just in time to see her getting into bed.

"After your mom left I came to your house every single day for well over a month. I got as far as the top of the driveway every time but I couldn't bring myself to knock on the door. God Haley I was so worried about you, but I was scared. I didn't know if you wanted me there. After everything that happened the last thing I wanted to do was make you more upset. You have no idea how many times I dialed your number to call you. I even wrote you a letter but I couldn't mail it. I wanted to be there for you Haley, but I didn't know how to be. Not after what I did. It killed me everyday knowing what you were going through and not being able to make it better, I just.. I didn't know what to do"

With that, he shut the door leaving Haley speechless in the dark confines of her bedroom.

**_So what did you guys think?! Please reply & let me know if anyone is still interested! Thanks x0 Laura_**


End file.
